1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application material extruding container for extruding an application material so as to use it, and a forming method of the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as an applying filler extruding container for extruding an applying filler so as to use it, a technique in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-136421 has been known. The technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-136421 is provided with a filling member formed in a tubular shape, having a discharge port in a leading end and filled with an applying filler, a main body tube engaging with the filling member in a rotating direction around an axis and engaging in an axial direction so as to be integrated, a movable body having a male thread on an outer peripheral surface and extruding the applying filler by moving forward so as to discharge the applying filler from a discharge port, a female thread member (a thread tube) having a female thread engaging with a male thread of the movable body on an inner peripheral surface and engaging with the main body tube in the rotating direction and the axial direction so as to be integrated, and an operation tube provided with a shaft body having an outer shape engaging so as to be movable in the axial direction as well as engaging with an inner shape of the movable body in the axial direction so as to construct the movable body and a rotation preventing portion, and engaging with the main body tube in the axial direction so as to be relatively rotatable, wherein in the case that the operation tube constructing a rear portion of the container and the filling member constructing a front portion of the container are relatively rotated, the movable body moves forward on the basis of an operation of an engagement portion constituted by the female thread of the female thread member and the male thread of the movable body, and the application material within the container appears from an opening at the leading end of the container. Further, the female thread member has the female thread engaging with the male thread of the movable body on the inner peripheral surface and has a function of moving the movable body, as mentioned above.
The female thread member is integrally provided with an outer tube and an inner tube which are formed in a cylindrical shape and are coaxially arranged, and a coupling portion coupling them, the inner tube is formed short in the axial direction with respect to the outer tube as well as being arranged within the outer tube, the coupling portion is formed in an annular shape and couples a leading end portion of the outer tube and a leading end portion of the inner tube, the female thread extending from a leading end side of an inner peripheral surface of the inner tube to a midway in the axial direction is formed within the inner tube, and an annular space open to a rear side is provided at the rear side of the coupling portion between the outer tube and the inner tube.
Further, the female thread member mentioned above is generally manufactured in accordance with an injection molding by resin. In this injection molding, there is generally employed a method of preparing a core pin (a metal mold; an inner mold) constructed in a columnar shape and having a male thread corresponding to the female thread of the inner tube inner peripheral surface on an outer peripheral surface, an inner mold (a metal mold) constructed in a columnar shape, provided with an annular convex portion corresponding to the space between the outer tube inner peripheral surface and the inner tube outer peripheral surface at a peripheral edge of the leading end surface and provided with a convex portion corresponding to the portion at the rear side of the female thread of the inner tube inner peripheral surface at the center of the leading end surface, and an outer mold (a metal mold) having a shape corresponding to the outer tube outer peripheral surface on the inner peripheral surface, flowing molten resin into a gap between the molds, and releasing the resin from the molds after solidification so as to obtain the female thread member.